Dungeon Love
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Requested by: xxAirBourneFanxx ; "MARIA! WAIT!" I yelled as she turned to face me.   "Im sorry for yelling at you when you told me that you were going to find him again. Im sorry.. Its just that… Its just that.. I love you"


**This is a request from xxAirBourneFanxx . Hope you like it. :]**

I saw her from across the room, and I smiled. I remember when I first met her, she was one of the most gorgeous girls, if not, _the_ most gorgeous girl I have ever met. She came into the Hart dungeon as a girl who had no wrestling experience whatsoever, yet, she loved wrestling as if it was the only thing in the world. She had incredible passion for the business that we call WWE. Not one of us were superstars, yet, we knew we would be.

Maria.

That was her name. I fell inlove with her since the first time I laid eyes on her. She was incredible.

"_Hey. You must be Maria…" I smiled as I reached the red head. _

"_Hi, yeah I am. Are you David?" she asked as she shook my hand. I couldn't help but notice how shy she was, little did I know that she would be one of the most bubbly girls I had ever met in my life. "I guess im the second female to train in the Hart Dungeon?" _

"_Yeah, Nattie was the first" I said, stating facts. "My cousin"_

"_Right, So I have heard" she laughed, I couldn't help but take in her beauty. We continued to talk for a while before a big muscular man came and wrapped his arm around Maria, he looked familiar. Its like I had seen him before. Then it hit me. _

"_Hi, Goldberg right?" I asked looking directly at his arm that was draped over Maria's shoulder and I couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy. Maria had a boyfriend, someone that should be me. I know I only met her today, but, well, I still felt like she belonged with me. _

I remember sitting there, just watching her train, not only with Nattie, but with us guys too. She said she didn't care if she got hit in the face by a guy, she just wanted to become the best. She didn't care if she had to withstand the punishment of our fellow Hart Dungeon wrestlers, just as long as she proved she could tough it out with us guys. I coldnt help but smile as I saw her make her way over to me, and all the thoughts from when I first met her, and all the times we hung out, came rushing back. If I had ever had someone tell me I would fall inlove with a female that trained in the Hart dungeon, I would have slapped them silly. But now, as I see her making her way towards me, I cant help but smile. I did fall inlove.

We have had our fair share of arguments, as we grew to be close friends, yet, none of them were as painful as when I saw her after she had finished things with Goldberg.

"_He said that we were growing more into a friendship than a relashionship" she cried, as I just hugged her, and willed her to believe that everything was going to be ok. It felt as though we stood there for hours, embraced in a hug that, to me, meant a lot more than what it probably did to her. If only she knew that. _

"_I will always be here Ria, and you know that" I sighed, while lightly giving her a kiss on top of her head. _

I smiled as I noticed her walking closer and closer to me, a smile plastered on her face. I then saw a familiar man walk up to her and embrace her in a hug. I didn't know if it was a friendly one or not. But when the man turned around, I noticed who it was. _Goldberg_. No, they cant be? Can they?. Not after what I had told Maria just two days ago. She cant be back with him…. Right?

"_MARIA! WAIT!" I yelled as she turned to face me. _

"_Im sorry for yelling at you when you told me that you were going to find him again. Im sorry.. Its just that… Its just that.." I paused for a moment, but when I saw her shake her head and open the door, I blurted it out "Its just that I love you!"_

She walked away after I had said that, her head hung low. I don't know if I made her mad, upset or whatever. All I know is she didn't return those feelings. I saw her say something to Goldberg and he just smiled at her and nodded in my direction. I couldn't help but feel kind of uncomfortable right now.

I saw her walk away from her former boyfriend, and over to me. As she reached me, the words just fell out of my mouth.

"Ria, im so sorry. You are my best friend, and I was out of line, I mean…" but I was interrupted from her.

"How long?" She asked, her head tilting slightly.

"Since the Dungeon" I replied. I saw her nod her head and smiled, a smile that actually reached her eyes.

"David! Why didn't you say anything?" She begged "Why?"

"I was scared of loosing out friendship Ria, not to mention you were dating one of the most intimidating guys I have ever met" I attemted a joke, to which she slightly laughed at.

"Dungeon love. Ha?" she smiled.

"What?" I asked, my face scrunched up in confusion.

"I fell inlove with you in the Dungeon too" she smiled. I smiled big and pulled her in for a hug. I then rested my forehead against hers, and brought my lips closer to hers, all the while, mumbling between kisses…..

_Dungeon love…_

**I apologize if that sucked, but I hope you liked it. I have never done this couple before, so it was interesting to do so…**

**Review?**

**xox**


End file.
